ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 293 (3rd December 1987)
Plot Darren puts the tapes he has received into envelopes. Dot is adamant Charlie will not get a penny out of her as she is saving for Christmas, but she ends up giving him £15. Colin has still not found his keys. Graham asks Barry to see if he can get Colin to push for a non guilty verdict, but Barry says the case has guilty written all over it, so he should just pack up and leave as he cannot face his family learning he is gay. Graham decides to try and not let his little brother be bullied, so head to The Vic to pay Den a visit, though he is not there. Sue complains to Kathy and Ethel about her new noisy neighbour downstairs, Alan McIntyre, unaware he is in the café and has heard everything. Simon and Magda plan a weekend away together. Simon has a romantic idea in his head, while Magda suggests they go and visit her parents. Charlie buys himself some gear to flog and make money off. He uses toy dogs and tries to sell them for £8. Graham continues to wait in The Vic for Den but he remains unseen. Chris lectures Mary on the importance of her being a good mother to Annie, not catching AIDs and not becoming a squatter. Charlie tries to sell the dogs in the shop but has no success. He steals packets of cigarettes when Ian and Rezaul are not looking. A loan collector visits Number 45 in search of Arthur. When he returns home, he gives the loan collector more money he owes. The loan collector suggests he gets a top-up loan. Charlie tries to sell the toy dogs in The Dagmar so Willmott-Brown kicks him out. Pat asks Ian if he has advertised for a girlfriend yet, and when he says he has not, she suggests women for him to date. The ladies practice their darts at The Vic. Charlie tries selling the toy dogs to Ali, but he has a different idea on how to use them. Pat tells Angie about Den inviting Sharon for Christmas as well as her. Angie tells Pat Sharon will have to decide who she wants to see. Den returns to the Square and finds Ali and Charlie using the toy dogs as a betting game. Pat tries to encourage Ian to ask Donna out on a date but he cannot bring himself to. Graham leaves The Vic and finds Den with Ali and Charlie. He tells Den to stay away from his family, or else he will take violent physical action against him. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr Smith") *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Graham - Gary Webster *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Alan McIntyre - Pip Miller *Rezaul Gabir - Tanveer Ghani *Loan Collector - Robert Styles Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *23B Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It might not be a merry Christmas, but soon enough I'll be back here, in this pub... where I belong.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes